Vier Prostituierte und eine, die gar keine ist
by whathobertie
Summary: Schon immer gab es Zeiten, in denen er dafür bezahlt hat. House/Paula, House/DeeDee, House/OFC, Charakterstudie/Drama, Spoiler für 5x10, Prompt: Whore.


**TITEL:** Vier Prostituierte und eine, die gar keine ist**  
GENRE:** Charakterstudie/Drama**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, Paula, DeeDee**  
PAIRING:** House/Paula, House/DeeDee, House/OFC**  
RATING:** NC-17**  
SPOILER:** Spoiler für 5x10**  
WÖRTER:** 1.200**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Schon immer gab es Zeiten, in denen er dafür bezahlt hat.**  
ANMERKUNG: **100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #019: Whore

* * *

**Diana – September 1983**

Es ist sein erstes Mal. Nicht im direkten Sinne, aber das erste Mal, für das er bezahlt. Besser gesagt, das erste Mal, für das er bereits bezahlt hat, denn sie hat ihm klargemacht, dass ohne Vorkasse gar nichts geht.

Was er will, hat er auch schon angeben müssen, obwohl er doch eigentlich gar nicht weiß, was genau er will. Die Sache erscheint plötzlich komplizierter als dieses ganze Geplänkel, das es sonst braucht, um in der Bar auf dem Campus eine der Erstsemester abzuschleppen. Dabei sollte es doch eigentlich einfacher sein. Zumindest hatte er sich das so vorgestellt. Wenn man schon bezahlt, muss man doch auch irgendetwas extra bekommen.

Jetzt arbeitet sie. Anders kann er es nicht nennen. Und wenn andere arbeiten, kann er keinen Sex im selben Raum haben, das steht schon einmal fest. Lieblos rutscht sie seinen Körper entlang. Nicht dass er etwas, das auch nur im entferntesten mit Liebe zu tun hat, erwartet hat, aber das hier ist ihm dann doch ein bisschen zu unpersönlich.

Sie küsst ihn nicht auf den Mund und das irritiert ihn. Keine Ahnung, ob es für so etwas Regeln gibt, aber wenn ja, dann waren sie für ihn schon immer da, um gebrochen zu werden. Und damit das hier überhaupt funktioniert, braucht er ein bisschen mehr.

Er hebt seinen Kopf und die Muskeln in seinem Nacken schmerzen, doch sie halten ihn nicht ab. Gierig sucht er nach ihren Lippen und schafft es, einen flüchtigen Kuss darauf zu platzieren, bevor sie ihn angeekelt von sich wegschiebt.

"Hey Kleiner, so läuft das überhaupt nicht."

* * *

**Renée – Mai 1992**

Inzwischen ist ihm klargeworden, dass man immer, wenn man dafür bezahlt, etwas extra bekommt—Anonymität, Ablenkung, Ungezwungenheit.

Er liegt oben und atmet schwer, während sich seine Hand in ihren langen Haaren vergraben hat. Fast schon aggressiv stößt er nach unten, doch nichts davon macht es heute besser. Dass auch sie wenig Spaß daran hat, könnte er vielleicht sehen, wenn er die Augen mal öffnen würde, aber das tut er nicht.

Und so plappert er stattdessen nur kurz vor dem Höhepunkt drauf los, presst die Worte zwischen seinen Lippen schwerfällig hindurch. "Er ist gestorben, verdammte Scheiße. Einfach so. Die Kreatinin-Werte waren normal."

Er lässt ein paar weitere medizinische Begriffe folgen, mit denen er sicher jeden Buchstabierwettbewerb gewinnen könnte, die ihr jedoch rein gar nicht sagen, während er noch ein bisschen härter arbeitet—körperlich und mental.

Als sein Gehirn ganz übernimmt und sich wieder der Diagnostik des nicht mehr zu rettenden Falles widmet, gibt sein Körper auf und macht schlapp, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Nichts mehr zu retten und sie sieht ihn ein bisschen bemitleidend an, doch das ist das Letzte, was er hier wollte. Dafür hat er sicher nicht bezahlt.

**

* * *

**

**Vanessa – März 2000**

Es ist wieder sein erstes Mal. Seit Stacy, seit dem Infarkt, seit eine Narbe und alles Dazugehörige sein Leben übernommen hat und er nur noch eine Marionette an ganz dünnen Fäden ist.

Sein Körper ist vollgepumpt mit Schmerzmitteln und er weiß nicht, ob das Ganze überhaupt funktioniert, doch alles ist ohnehin schon peinlich genug.

Er öffnet die Tür und sieht ihr nicht in die Augen. Danach humpelt er hinter ihr her, kann ihr dabei kaum folgen, weil er sich immer noch nicht an diese verdammte Krücke gewöhnt hat.

Verzweifelt versucht er die Narbe zu verstecken—mit seiner Hose, mit der Bettdecke, mit den Händen—doch sie sieht sie natürlich trotzdem und bemerkt vor allem seine krampfhaften Anstrengungen. Ermutigend lächelt sie ihm kurz zu, denn es stört sie nicht, doch sie glaubt nicht, dass das bei ihm ankommt.

Tut es auch nicht, denn er glaubt keine Sekunde daran, dass sie über den Krater in seinem Oberschenkel einfach so hinweg sehen kann. Aber ein bisschen lockert ihn ihr dezentes Lächeln doch. Eine scheue Bewegung verlässt seine eigenen Lippen.

Sie sagt nicht, dass es okay ist, dass es ihr nichts ausmacht oder dass er sich entspannen soll. Er ist ihr dankbar dafür und lässt sie nur kurz und leise wissen: "Nicht anfassen."

Sie nickt und fragt sich dabei, was ihm wohl passiert ist.

* * *

**Paula I – Februar 2006**

Wie so oft sucht er nach einer Ablenkung. Zum ersten Mal sucht er nach einer Ablenkung, nachdem er die Liebe seines Lebens davon gesandt hat, obwohl sie bereit für ihn gewesen wäre. Wahrscheinlich sucht er danach auch zum letzten Mal.

Sie hat seine Botschaft verstanden: kein Geplauder. Auch wenn die Mädchen, die er bestellt, sich normalerweise genau in solchen Punkten von den billigen an den Straßenecken unterscheiden. Sie bieten einen Service an, der nicht nur plumpes Hin- und Hergerutsche ist.

Dumm sind sie auch nicht, aber er will heute keine philosophischen Diskussionen über den kategorischen Imperativ oder sein missratenes Liebesleben führen. Wenn er das wöllte, dann hätte er sich Wilson bestellt.

Der Akt hat eine gewisse Leidenschaft, die ihm fremd ist, wenn Geld im Spiel ist. Sie ist gut, denkt er sich und schafft es so tatsächlich, ihn von seinen anderen Gedanken abzulenken.

Mit ihrem braven Schweigen hat sie sich ein paar extra Dollar Trinkgeld verdient. Letztendlich ist es ihm sogar hundert davon wert. Was ist schon Geld?

* * *

**Paula II – April 2006**

Es ist nicht seine Art eines der Mädchen zweimal zu bestellen. Bei ihr macht er eine Ausnahme, was einerseits an ihrem perfekten, olivfarbenen, südamerikanischem Teint liegt, andererseits daran, dass sie ihn an Stacy erinnert. Nicht unbedingt vom Aussehen her, aber die Gefühlsverbindungen tun es. Er weiß, dass das nicht gut sein kann.

"Hey", sagt sie und lächelt, als er die Tür öffnet. "Ist ein Weilchen her."

Er nickt und lässt sie herein.

"Zwei Stunden heute?", fragt sie nach, da das deutlich länger ist als ihr letzter Besuch hier. "Was wollen wir machen?"

"Keine Ahnung, du bist die Professionelle."

Sie lacht und schaut sich in der Wohnung um. Ohne zu zögern geht sie schließlich ins Bad und nimmt die Badewanne ins Visier. Von seiner Position aus kann er hören und erkennen, wie sie erst das Wasser aufdreht und sich dann langsam aus ihrem Pullover schält.

Er nimmt seine Geldbörse und zählt die Hunderter-Scheine. Fünf davon legt er auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sofa, während er das Wasser sachte plätschern hört.

Sie lehnt sich um die Ecke herum und sieht ihn an. Kein Lächeln, aber eine Einladung.

Er folgt ihr und schließt die Badezimmertür leise hinter sich.

* * *

**DeeDee – Dezember 2008**

Sie hat ihm drei Stunden versprochen und drei Stunden bekommt er auch. Jedoch nur eine halbe davon zwischen den nicht mehr ganz so frischen Laken seines Schlafzimmers.

Eifrig arbeitet sie sich entlang seines Körpers, bis sie bei den Bartstoppeln am Kinn angekommen ist. Mit einem wenig lustvollen Stöhnen, das besagt, dass ihm diese Art der Behandlung eher weniger zusagt, schiebt er sie von seinen unrasierten Wangen weg, doch sie lässt nicht so einfach locker.

Sie küsst ihn auf den Mund und das irritiert ihn. Fast schon erschrocken schiebt er sie wieder von sich weg und sieht sie finster an, als habe sie eine seiner Regeln verletzt.

Verwirrt starrt sie zurück. "Was ist?"

Das fragt er sich auch. "Keine Ahnung", gibt er zu und zieht sie wieder zu sich hinunter. Er gibt sich dem Kuss hin, doch es ist nicht sie, die er hinter geschlossenen Augenlidern sieht, während seine Zunge neues Territorium erforscht.

Als sie die Tür leise hinter sich zuzieht, weiß er, dass es ein Fehler war. Ganz einfach, weil er sich jetzt noch beschissener fühlt. Wenigstens ein Fehler mit Höhepunkt.

**ENDE**


End file.
